Clothes
.]] '''Clothes' , also known as Vest, Cloth, Travel Clothes and Clothing, is a recurring armor in the series. It is usually the weakest armor in the game, and is usually the starting equipment of several characters near the beginning of the games that it appears in. There are several variety of clothes as well, such as the Prisoner's Wear, Leather Clothing, and Silk Shirt. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Clothes is the weakest armor and can be equipped by everyone. It is bought in Cornelia, and provides +1 Defense and +2 Weight. Everybody, regardless of job, starts with it. Final Fantasy II Clothes is the weakest armor and can be bought for 20 gil in Altair. It provides +1 Defense and -5% Evade. Final Fantasy III Vest is the weakest armor, providing 1 Defense and Magic Defense. It can be equipped by all jobs, and can be bought for 50 gil at Ur. It is initially equipped on Luneth. Final Fantasy IV Clothes is the weakest armor, bought in Kaipo and Troia for 50 gil, and found in Mist. Prisoner's Wear is the second weakest armor in the game, only obtained when Cid joins the party and after rescuing Rosa from the Tower of Zot. It provides +1 Defense, Magic Defense, and Magic Evasion and resistance to Sleep. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Several variations of clothes exists, including Clothing, Leather Clothing, Boy's Clothes, Girl's Clothes, Angel's Clothes, Clown's Clothes, Mage's Clothes, and Warrior's Clothes. Final Fantasy IX The clothes variants include Aloha T-Shirt, which provides no bonuses at all, and Silk Shirt, which can be used by the mages as well as Zidane, teaches Cure and Thunder, grants +7 Defense, and halves damage from Lightning elemental attacks while making the wearer weak to Fire elemental attacks. Final Fantasy XII Leather Clothing is the weakest light armor, granting a mere +10 HP and +4 Defense. It requires the Light Armor 1 license and is the initial equipment of Vaan and Penelo. Cotton Shirt is the weakest mystic armor, providing +4 Defense and +1 Magick Power, and requires the Mystic Armor 1 license to be equipped. Silken Shirt is a low-level piece of mystic armor that provides +6 Defense and +2 Magick Power. It requires the Mystic Armor 2 license to be equipped. Final Fantasy Tactics Clothing is the weakest clothes, providing a mere +5 HP. It is bought in Chapter 1 for 150 gil. Wizard Clothing is a mid-ranked armor that is bought for 1600 gil and provides +45 HP and +15 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Temple Cloth is the strongest clothing and provides +2 attack, +36 Defense, +16 Magic Resistance, and +2 Magic. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Templar Cloth is the strongest light armor and provides +46 Defense and +20 Resistance. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Travel Clothes is the weakest armor providing a mere +10 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Several variations of clothes appear, including Travel Clothes, Green Clothes, Blue Clothes, Red Clothes, Bandit Clothes, Caravan Clothes, Crook's Clothes, and Victory Clothes. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Many variations of clothes exists, including Travel Clothes, Student's Clothes, Green Clothes, Blue Clothes, Red Clothes, Scholar's Clothes, Caravan Clothes, Bandit Clothes, Clothes of Justice, and Pavlov Clothes. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Clothes FFI Art.png|Official art of Clothes from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. FFT Leather Clothing.gif|Leather Clothing in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Wizard Clothing.gif|Wizard Clothing in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFRK Clothes FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Category:Light armor